What are we Fighting For?
by Whisper-Foruka
Summary: FE 10. Oneshot, Zihark isn't sure about where his loyalties lie. But perhaps the question of a comrade can help him understand. Shounen ai, ZiharkXEdward


What are we Fighting For?

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem does not belong to me, just this plot. But the characters that made me come up with the story, do not belong to me.

A/N: So, odd pairing. Oh well, ZiharkXEdward. Give it a chance?

* * *

"Zihark?" that loud, yet innocent voice called out, Edward had followed Zihark when the older man had walked off.

He had thought about leaving, they were up against Laguz, the Greil Mercenaries. What business did they have in this war? None. So, he was going to leave, and . . . Fight against the Dawn Brigade instead? No, he supposed not, maybe he'd just go neutral. But Edward was still calling him.

Zihark didn't want to stop, but, he didn't want to disappoint Edward either. Maybe he'd just slip away later. The blunette stopped and turned to face the younger.

Zihark turned, "Yes, Edward?"

"Why didn't you answer?"

The boy got closer and ended up right next to the older sword master staring up at him with wide, innocent, dark blue eyes. Zihark shifted in discomfort, those eyes always managed to make him feel . . . Different. "I . . . Didn't hear you?" it was a stupid excuse, who in the world couldn't hear a yelling Edward?

"Oh, anyways, I talked to Micaiah earlier . . . I know she has lots of things to deal with and all, so I didn't bother her too much. Hey look, I got a new sword! From King Pelleas." He rose a golden edged sword of fine craftsmanship into Zihark's line of view. The elder smirked slightly at the other's short attention span, and was glad that Edward wasn't curious as to what Zihark was doing, roaming away from the camp.

"And Micaiah?" Zihark urged him on.

"Oh right!" Edward sheathed the sword and glanced back up at Zihark, "Sorry, Z! Um, well, I don't mind fighting for Micaiah. But I was wondering, what did the . . . Laguz? Yeah, what did the Laguz do to make us go to war against them. I know Micaiah is just doing what's best for Daein, but I don't understand."

Oh, Edward; so innocent, so naïve, Zihark pondered how he should answer the younger.

"I guess, what I'm asking is . . . Are we fighting for the right causes, should we be fighting?" Those eyes, Ashera those eyes, a dark blue, like a shade in the northern lights. They were so full of questions, hope . . . And that ever going innocence. He was asking Zihark for the truth, yet, the elder didn't know if he could stand seeing them break in disappointment.

Zihark debated telling the truth, yet, as he looked at the younger, he couldn't do so. "We're soldiers, aren't we, Edward?" At the nod of the brunette, Zihark continued, "We fight for our commanders. But of course, we always have the right to leave, if we do not believe in what our superiors fight for."

"Z-Zihark, do you not believe in this war . . . Are you going to leave?" his voice was fearful and trembling.

"I wasn't finished; So you don't believe in the war, but . . ." Zihark took a deep breath, "But you can't just leave behind the people who remain, the people you care for. Even if the battle seems hard, and non winnable, you've got to keep fighting, to help the ones you love." Edward was staring at Zihark now, nodding slightly, "Who cares about the details of the war? We fight for our friends, the people we care for and . . . The person we love." The blunette sighed, he wasn't leaving later at night either.

He wasn't leaving at all.

"You're right!" Edward said excitedly, "I've gotta fight for Micaiah, Sothe, Nolan, Leo, Laura, Aran . . ." He continued on for a while, naming quite a few people, Zihark just shook his head, actually enjoying Edward's childishness. "And . . . The person I love!" he flushed a little.

The first thing that ran through Zihark's mind was, 'Edward loves someone?' and then, 'I'm not on the list of people he care's about'. After putting those two thoughts together, Zihark looked closely at the flushing brunette.

"The person you love . . . ?"

Edward just turned red.

"Who might that be?"

"I-it's a secret!" he said in a panicked voice and ran off.

Zihark stared at the spot Edward had just left, interesting development.

He thought back to leaving and knew that that was just a crazy thought. Zihark smiled slightly, so he had a secret admirer? The sword master's smile widened, it looked like he had a hyper sword master to catch.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was . . . Probably crudely written. Well, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
